Fred and George's super duper ultimate prank week
by Sally Valentine
Summary: My first strait out Humor fic. Please comment, don't be to harsh. Fred and George get bored. Written by me, with original ideas from my friends and I, and some really popular funnies, like washing snapes hair.
1. Chapter 1: The Idea

Fred and George were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. It was Christmas of their fourth year, and they were both bored out of their mind. Fred was making his homework fly in a circle around Ron's head as the third year slept in an armchair. George smiled weakly as the parchment hit Ron and he smacked himself in the face, woke up, and walked upstairs mumbling something about Fred and George wishing the never messed with him. "Hey Fred…" George said turning to his twin, "I'm bored." Fred nodded, "Yeah, annoying Ron, Harry, and Hermione gets old." The twins sighed. "We can't be running out of our…"

"God given talent…"

"For causing trouble."

The two must've sat silently for almost an hour before Fred suddenly Jumped to his feet. "I've got it!" He pulled George out of the chair he'd been sitting in. "A super duper ultimate prank week!" George smiled, "_Yes_! We'll get one person a day! Just annoy them all day…"

"Or until we get detention!"

The twins laughed and grabbed a quill and parchment. They lay down on the floor and began planning. "First and foremost, we have to get Snape." George said. Fred nodded, "A lot of people do try and wash his hair. And then we can totally destroy his office…" George nodded back and wrote it down, "This'll be great."

Fred and George went to sleep that night smiling, finding it hard to wait for morning to come. Finally, when Fred woke George at 5 a.m., the super duper ultimate prank week began.


	2. Chapter 2: Snape's prank day part 1

**_A/N:_** **_Hey all you people! Well, no reviews, but I am going to go ahead anyway! So for all of you who actually like this fic, cookies for you, and for all who don't like cookies, uh…I'll give you a stuffed teddy bear! If you read this, take a gift. You rock._**

Now let us see what the twins have done to our _favorite_ Professor!

Read and please review!

– Sally Valentine.

Snape walked into his office at about six-thirty that morning. For a moment, everything seemed normal. It seemed it would be a normal day about to fill with the normal annoying chatter of the normal annoying students in his normal dingy classroom. Then, he looked to the corner of the office over his desk. A small red string hung down from the ceiling, but as Snape looked up, he saw nothing. The string seemed to disappear into the air.

Now, Snape wasn't slow, nor was he stupid enough to fall for such a silly prank. Of course, when the professor pulled and/or touched the string, an invisible bucket of water would dump onto his head. He chuckled a little to himself as he grabbed his lesson plan. He opened the book to see what he was supposed to do that day, and a spout of water shot him in the face.

A minute later, it ended, and a soaking wet Snape was staring evilly at the planner. Angrily he spun around, and he accidentally hit the little red string. As fast as the water had sprayed him, a bucket of shampoo fell over his face. At this point, he gave up. The Professor walked out of the room mumbling how much he hated his job.

Later at breakfast, Snape passed Dumbledore who smiled at him, "Severus, is that a new shampoo you're using? Its sent is strong, but it smells quite nice." Snape glared at the headmaster and sat down. The potions master didn't eat much that day.

"Fred! Snape is so pissed!" George said as he and his brother headed to potions. "Harry said that during their class Snape cauldron blew up!" Fred looked at the other twin with a confused look, "Wow, it was late by about twenty minutes…" George nodded, "They also said that in the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class, he choked on the trick water, and that he found the deodorant!" The twins laughed until they reached the dungeons.

They walked into potions to see Snape fuming over the gift box of soaps George had put together. The twins smiled to each other. The last prank of the day was about to begin.

_**A/N 2:**_ _**Dun dun dun! Well, I'll post the best prank of the day next chapter! I am so tired! I don't think this chapter is that great, but I promise the fic will get better!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Snapes Barnyard

Professor Snape sat at his desk staring at the class in front of him, the soaps boiling in the potion on his desk where he had dumped them. Fred and George were doing the normal task of writing notes to each other on a piece of paper and passing it back and forth. Snape sent an evil glare their way as the potions master realized they were most likely the culprits of his horrible day. –_And that note probably says what is going to hit me next…- _He stood up and walked through the aisle between the boy's desks " Give me that note Mr. Weasley."

Fred looked up at Snape and frowned, "You could at least say _please_ Professor…" He held up the note and Snape ripped it from his hand, "Then could you two please not act like little school girls? Passing notes…" He shook his head then looked to George, "Go sit in the front of the room. Now!" George nodded and got up, making sure to push his desk into Snape's knee as he did. "Mr. Weasley!" George smirked, "Sorry sir."

"Detention, tomorrow." The professor growled as he pushed the desk to it's rightful place. George sighed and sat down. Snape walked back to the front of the class, "Okay, today we'll be learning about how to counteract…" He stopped and made a choking noise. This lasted for about a minute before he shook his head and gained his composure back, "As I was saying, we'll be…" Suddenly he started choking again. Fred bit his lip, -_Is this going to work?-_

Professor Snape once again regained his senses and opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words, he croaked like a frog. He closed his mouth and stared wide-eyed at the class, who stared back with eyes just as wide, if not wider. He again tried to talk, and again he croaked. Snape was fuming now, and he opened his mouth to yell,

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The class broke into laughter. One of the girls fell out of her chair, and her partner said through her laughter that Snape was the weirdest sheep she'd ever seen. "Ooh! Ooh! Do a cow Professor! Do a cow!" A boy yelled from the back of the class.

Again the professor tried to yell, and again he let out a bleat, and for the next hour this went on. The class roared with laughter as he impersonated a dog, cat, bird, and even a whale. About 20 minutes before class ended, he began trying to undo whatever was going on, and the animal noises began to mix into cow-dogs and chimp-pigs.

When class finally ended, it only took about an hour for everyone in the school to hear about "Snape's Barnyard"


	4. Chpt 4: We dont respond well 2 threats

_AN: Hiya! I'm so happy that you like this Fic! Thanks **confused yellow stallion**, **Buffalo Chip Ninja Extreme Bread, **and **Tortall gal **for reviewing! Cookies and Hugs for you! Okay so here's the next chapter! BTW! You gave me a great idea confused yellow stallion. I promise you Umbridge WILL be pranked!_

Chapter 4: We don't respond well to threats…

That night, every 4th year was trying to tell everyone about 'the barnyard'. Fred and George sat in armchairs in front. "And then, no this is great, he opens his mouth and is like 'baaoooeh!' " George said as he jumped up so he was standing on the chair. Everyone laughed. Fred nodded, "Yeah, he was like a sheep-cow-horse or something!" He looked across the room to see an angry looking Hermione.

Fred turned to George as he sat down, "We can't tell them George!" George gasped, "Why not? It's the best prank epidemic ever! We need to take credit!" Fred shook his head, "No! Don't you see, if they know it's us, they'll all watch their backs when we are around. If they don't know…" The other twin smiled, "Of course! It'll be easier!"

After everyone had left, except for Fred, George, Harry, and Ron, Hermione stormed up to the twins. "You did all this to professor Snape!" George looked to Fred, then back to the third year staring at them, "I feel honored you'd accuse us Hermione, but it's not us!" Fred nodded, "I wish we were _THAT_ good!" Hermione snorted, "Of course! I'm going to repo…"

"It wasn't us!" George said putting a hand over Hermione's mouth. "Yeah, and you know Hermione, we don't respond well to threats!" Ron walked over and tapped George's hand so he'd lower it. "Hermione think about it. When have Fred and George denied what they've done?" She scowled. Harry nodded, "Yeah, it's not like they're scared of detention!" George laughed, "I just got one today!" Hermione let out a small 'humph' and stormed upstairs.

The next morning, Ron woke up screaming in a bed full of spiders.


End file.
